tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Lycanth
The are a race of beast-like humanoids in Tales of the Tempest. They are usually hidden in remote areas of the Areula continent. The most major Lycanth characters include Caius Qualls, Forest Ledoyen and Lukius Bridges. Lycanth is the term assigned to the race by government officials and discriminating groups. Despite being treated like wild animals, the Lycanth are part human and part beast in blood. The official name of the race is but after their persecution, they have been labelled as "Lycanth", "Monsters" and many other names. The folktales are that a long time before the Beast War, Lycanth were ordinary human beings settled as tribes in nature, and that a cause mutation had resulted in the people being able to transform into their Leimon form. Children later born to the half-human half-beasts may completely appear as a beast their whole life, scaring any of the native rural humans in the process. This led the capital to be weary and cautious of their rapid growth in population. As the Leimon's ruled over the continental region of Areula, the military and religious states had begun secretly killing and massacring whole tribes in small group. This was to regain their freedom and the rights as a full-blooded human population, which had then evolved into the Beast War over time, resulting in the limited number of living Leimon during main timeline of Tales of the Tempest. Description The Leimon's have both a human form and a beast form. These forms do not tend to change during the process of transformation, and does not effect any clothes or worn attire of the person. The Leimon's retain their abilities, as well as a gain fur over their skins, claws, sharp teeth and the morphing of their face, which becomes narrowed to form the face of a wolf-like beast. The Leimon's had not been feared for a long time, until the Beast War, which resulted in many humans being devoured and killed in the same way the humans killed members of the Leimon race. Our people look no different than humans, but we possess the ability to transform into beasts. ---- The remnants of our people chose to blend in with the people of Areula and live out our lives in peace. ---- But the humans branded us heretics. They began to hunt us down and lock us up. That was the beginning of the Heretic Hunt. ---- The people of Leimon possessed not only superior technology, but also beastly strength. Trivia * The idea for the Leimon race was derived from werewolf mythology. * Caius Qualls, a Leimon, had been a base influence for Tales of Berseria's Velvet Crowe, a character of a similar nature, sharing a beast-like power and the gauntlet idea. * Caius Qualls and Forest Ledoyen are the only playable Leimon and shown to transform completely. Etymology The term Lycanth is derived from the word Lycanthrope of Greek origin meaning "werewolf." A werewolf (from Old English: wer, "man"), man-wolf, Wolf Man, or lycanthrope (Greek: λυκάνθρωπος, lykánthropos: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "human") is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Navigation | |} Category:Tales of the Tempest Category:Races Category:Lycanth Category:Caius Qualls Category:Forest Ledoyen